


I Can't Believe I Married You

by theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Office Blow Jobs, Older Eren Yeager, Post-Canon, So Married, Tenderness, soft loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit/pseuds/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit
Summary: After the war's end, Levi and Eren finally elope and retire to the quiet lands of wall Maria to live in peace. One day, they receive an invitation from Hanji, who remained at the Scout's central headquarters to continue the study of the outside world, informing them of an upcoming reunion. While at the reunion they sneak into Levi's old office. . . one thing leads to another and then Eren's horny ass is giving his hubby a BJ.





	I Can't Believe I Married You

The sun cascades through the open window and pours itself over Eren's breakfast. Nothing too extravagant- fried eggs on buttered bread with a side of black tea- but Levi had made it, so the meal was something special. Eren's thumb caressed the rim of his blue mug as he fondly admired the morning.

The slight breeze billowing in playful dances with his messy hickory locks and carries in the scent of newly bloomed posies. From where he sits, Eren watches the long grass and wildflowers create rolling waves of summer green. There houses scattered among the quiet field, each following the wide stone path cutting through. Ah, yes, the quiet. Quiet had been such a prize years ago when all that could be found was maddening chaos. However, the storm of fire, heartache, and blood has long passed.

After the war had ended, Eren wanted to return to wall Maria and start a new life. A new life for him and his beloved husband.

Levi sat across from him, both comfortably resting at their small dining table. The domestic life had always been a fantasy for the Eren and his former-captain, but since it has become their reality they've been counting each blessing. Blessings such as their quaint home, great friends, new freedoms. Oh, but there were still curses, and one loomed above the couple each hour of every day.

Six. Six is the sadistic number which causes Levi to lose his color and composure. Six is a sinful word and isn't to be uttered nor brought about in the household. Six is the dreaded digit dwindling down to an awful five. Six is the amount of years Eren has left with Levi. The couple can ignore it as long as they'd like, and while six may seem as if it's far away. . . It will be arriving before you know it.

"Let's go out today," Eren suggests. He smiles towards Levi, who is pouring himself the last of the tea.

"And do what?" Levi asks, leaning in with his handleless cup between his palms and woven fingers.

"I don't know. I just want out the house."

"Then you're in luck," Levi begins as he reaches into his the front pocket of his sweatpants, "because Hanji has requested our presence in the capital."

"What's the reason this time? Did one of their experiments go awry and they want help with the cleanup?"

"Surprisingly, no. They're putting together a reunion for the former Scouts."

"And when is this taking place?"

"Three days from now."

Slowly, Eren rises from his chair. "Well, it's a two day trip to Sina, so should probably get on our way."

Levi nodded, finishing his drink all in one go before taking the dirtied dishes and scrubbing them while Eren packed their bag. Once the housework was finished and the couple was prepared, they began to walk. It was a short walk to town, roughly twenty minutes before civilization thickened and grew noisy.

They paid for a coach to take them to Trost, where- after a stretching their legs- they inquired another driver to take them to Hermina. For the remainder of their journey, Eren and Levi continued on foot. The luggage wasn't heavy, just a duffle bag with a few changes of clothing and the bare essentials.

Hanji is happily awaiting their arrival at the gates of the Scouts' former headquarters. Now it was used a safe haven of knowledge and discovery for the new world. Hanji waves enthusiastically, a bright smile spreading from ear to ear. "Hey there, lovebirds," they call. "I'm so thrilled you could make it." Hanji gives each a hug before setting their hands their hips. "How's country life treating ya?"

"Good," is Levi's simple answer.

"And what about you, Eren?"

"It's nice."

"Well, that's good to hear." Hanji ushers the two inside with the tilt of their head. "Come on in and get settled."

They follow Hanji inside, where they're greeted by the remaining 104th squad- Jean, who married Mikasa, Armin who stayed with Hanji, and Connie and Sasha, who claim to be just friends. New faces welcome them as well. The building itself hasn't changed, but it feels more cramped due to all the research equipment and specimen Hanji has.

As they pass through a familiar hallway, Hanji chirps, "And here's where you'll be staying." Levi's old quarters. It was much larger than Eren's with nicer furnishings, plus no one else shared the room. The sanctity where the couple spent most nights, good and bad.

"I had it cleaned," Hanji adds.

Eren steps inside and sets the bags he's being toting on the bed. Levi follows after and studies the space. Hanji clears their throat. "Party starts soon so don't be in here forever. I'll see ya in a bit." With that, they vanish.

The brunet reaches for his husband, who takes a seat on his lap. Eren grins as he presses his head to Levi's chest, soaking in his wonderful scent of peat smoke. "Want to take a long around?" Eren inquires.

"Why?"

"Pass the time. Really though, I just want to see if they changed anything."

Levi presses a gentle kiss to Eren's forehead. "Lead the way."

Eren smiles as he rises and takes Levi's hand in his. The brunet takes them swiftly to the other side of the building, the side consisting of offices and repair rooms instead of showers and bunks. Eren quietly counts the doors down a wide hallway, coming up to the last in line eagerly. "Remember this place?" he asks before opening the door.

Levi appears taken back, slowly entering the room. He wanders towards the center while Eren shuts the door behind them, locking it as well, but Levi doesn't seem to notice.

Levi runs his fingers across the desk and collects dust. He grimaces at the surroundings with the image of how filthy it all must appear in the light on his mind. Turning to Eren he says fondly, "Of course. This was my office." However, was doesn't feel quite right. While time has left its mark, it's just as the soldier had left it. Levi hadn't bothered taking anything except personal belongings when he moved out to Maria, so the furniture was left intact and undisturbed.

It was strange being a ghost in such a known place, but comforting too. Most days spent here, Levi had wanted to set the place on fire, feeling the itch to escape as though it were a prison. In a sense it was. His office had kept him confined during the war. To now live peacefully with his husband. . . seems too good of a reality. When compared to the past his present is indescribable in that nothing can convey his contentedness.

Abruptly, Eren is behind him, looping his arms around Levi's waist. The brunet places a few tender kisses to the nape of his neck before nibbling on his lobe. "It was also where we had our first."

The memory bubbles to the surface, and Levi grins. "How'd it go again?" he asks, craning his neck to watch Eren as he tucks in his bottom lip.

The brunet slides his hands down Levi's sides and stops once he reaches his firm thighs. "Didn't I have you on the desk?" Eren quickly jerks Levi around before effortlessly placing him on the furniture. The brunet grinds his half hard cock into his beloved's and growls, "Like this?"

"Fuck," Levi groans. His hands waver for a moment, but then take firm hold Eren's shoulders. He gives small rolls of his hips to keep the heated friction between them.

Eren slips his tongue pass Levi's parted lips, stealing his breath. Cocking his head to the side, Eren deepens their kiss and takes great pleasure hearing Levi moan in approval. The former captain whimpers when the brunet pulls away to leave him panting and needy.

"What else?" Eren asks, an animalistic glint in his eyes. He spreads Levi's legs slowly, and then descends to his knees, pulling Levi close before unbuckling his belt and opening his front. Eren licks his lips at the sight of the undeniable bulge in Levi's drawers. "Your legs were wrapped around me as I sucked your cock."

"We should be getting back," Levi protests. He desperately wants Eren, would love to feel the heavenly wet heat of his mouth, but knows Hanji will come looking if they disappear for too long. 

Eren offers a shrug as he grips Levi's boxer's hem. "No one will notice if we're a little late." Without warning, Eren frees his husband's cock and then quickly takes it in his mouth until his nose is buried in finely trimmed pubes.

Levi gasps as he instinctively tangles his fingers in Eren's hair. "I can't believe I married you. You're fucking insatiable."

The brunet offers no reply except the muffled moan which tremors through Levi and shakes him to his core. "Eren, Eren, Eren," he quietly chants.

Eren continues to glide up and down, licking everywhere. Occasionally, he flicks his tongue over the tip of Levi's erection. He sucks in a quick breath at the blessed sensation. Levi feels as if he could scream as Eren's teeth gently scrape his cock. "Faster, Eren. Please." He does as asked, and Levi isn't sure how much more he can take.

Slowly, Levi begins rolling his hips, sliding himself further down the brunet's throat. His husband accepts him with a grateful moan. "I'm so close," Levi rasps.

The brunet snakes a hand around to grope Levi's ass, kneading the flawless cheek in his grasps. He then slips his fingers beneath the fabric and teases his beloved's puckered hole, which earns a gasp along with low mumbling.

Abruptly, the door swings open to the couple's horror. Hanji stands prominently in the doorway, a grin plastered on their face. "What are you two doing in here?" they ask. However, realization quickly sets in. "Sorry to interrupt." Hanji leaves a bit red-faced, but otherwise okay.

Eren waits for Levi's reaction, but he gives nothing except a dismissive glare in the entrance's direction. He then snaps his attention back to the brunet. Eren admires him, having ceased his movement. A sheen of sweat coats Levi's creamy skin and his breathing has gone strained. There's a light dust of pink to his cheeks and pieces of hair sticking to his forehead, too. A wrecked beauty, Eren thinks.

"Did I say to stop?" Levi urges him to begin again. Fuck it all now. Might as well finish, and it's not like I'm here often.

A moment passes before Eren is expertly pleasuring Levi once again. He's become relentless, pushing the slit with his tongue and taking every inch with an enthusiastic slurp. The searing coil forms in the pit of Levi's stomach. He holds firmly to the desk, nails scraping into the wood. Levi mewls before calling out, "Eren, I'm gonna cum."

Levi's body tenses and relaxes with a glorious burn as he spills down Eren's throat. The brunet swallows every drop, licking his lips afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi and Eren are that quiet, content couple who just love to give each other tender kisses and cuddles while they read or admire one another or watch the world pass by. I don't know, that's how I imagine them at least. Also, they make shitty jokes only they'd enjoy or even understand really.


End file.
